


Misuse of Magic

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Alec and Magnus have an argument and Magnus doesn't control his magic well. He ends up hurting his Alexander.





	Misuse of Magic

“Can we not do this?” Alec asked, gesturing between him and Magnus. They had been screaming at each other for the past 30 minutes. It was fine at first, just some light bickering and digs. But it eventually got heated enough for Max and Madzie leave them before they were dragged into it.

“You’re the one who started the fight in the first place!” Magnus protested. “If I recall, you started it because, and I quote ‘Max is only 3. You teaching him that stuff is dangerous.’” Magnus mocked.

“It is! You’re teaching our 3 year old to create portals! What if he opens it wrong and gets lost in limbo? What if he opens one and then a demon walks through Magnus! You don’t think these things through enough!” Alec yelled, getting more agitated as the argument continued.

“Whoa, I’m powerful enough to stop anything bad from happening! At least you have faith in me!” Magnus said sarcastically. “Rafael is only 6 and you’re teaching him how to fire a bow and arrow. What if he shot it in someone’s eyes? What if he shot you? Hmm?” He used Alec’s earlier questions to mock him.

“Clearly, we’re not getting anywhere. Let’s just stop.” Alec said softly, looking down to the ground. They had been screaming at each other for at least an hour now and they’d already embarrassed Alec’s brother and his girlfriend enough, they needed to stop. Alec wished they could just go back to before the argument and continue cuddling in bed.

“We’re married! It isn’t that easy to just break up with me Alec!!” Magnus yelled. He could feel his magic reacting the same way he was. The familiar buzz of a calm magic was gone, and it was rage and sorrow taking over his entire body, drowning in magic.

“I don’t mean break up! Listen to me!!” Alec screamed. Magnus lashed out and everything around them smashed. Plates in the cupboards, lightbulbs, vases, the sink broke and water was shooting out the tap, the kitchen window smashed, and Alec went flying against the wall.

“Alexander!” He yelled, running to his side in an instant. He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and gently put Alec’s head in his lap, stroking his hair. He had fallen unconscious. The impact of the wall was so great, so forceful that it rendered him unconscious. Magnus didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to use his magic again, in case it wasn’t safe. Luckily at that moment, Madzie and Max walked in.

Madzie, even though she was only 17 and dating Max who was the same age, was a big part of the Lightwood-Bane family. Catarina was like a sister to Magnus and has helped them both when they’ve needed it. Every time without fail. Alec and Magnus had watched Madzie grow to be an independent, strong young woman and she was like a niece to them. She always called them Uncle Magnus or Uncle Alec, not because she had to, but she wanted to. She bonded so well with Max and Rafael that she became their babysitter. Whatever the issue is, she’d be there. Most of the time they paid her, but she insisted that she enjoyed babysitting them anyway.

When Max and Madzie walked through the door, Magnus sighed in relief. He looked down at his still unconscious husband and kissed him on the forehead.

“Alec?” Max called out, careful not to just walk in. he had done that a couple of weeks ago and caught them in a _compromising position_ and swore to himself that he would forever knock on every single door in the loft.

“In here.” Magnus sobbed, which made alarm bells go off in Madzie’s head. She ran to the kitchen to see the horrible sight. Magnus was sat amongst shattered glass, holding an unconscious Alec.

“Uncle Alec!” She gasped, rushing to his side. “What happened?” She asked, using her magic to do a once over on Alec’s body, checking for any issues.

“I lashed out with my magic.” Magnus said ashamed.

“Well, that was clever, wasn’t it?” Max said sarcastically before kneeling next to his big brother. Madzie gasped when he magic had finished and carefully took Alec from Magnus and reached to the back of his head. When she brought her hand back, it had blood on it.

“Oh my god.” Magnus breathed out, stomach churning. He did that. He made his Alexander bleed. His head was pouring with blood and it was his fault.

“It’s alright. Nothing a healing spell won’t fix. But let’s get him to bed before we heal him, so he’s comfortable.” Madzie said to Magnus who didn’t even acknowledge what she said. She sighed and looked up to Max who nodded, picking Alec up in bridal style and taking him to the bedroom. Thank god for Shadowhunters and their strength runes.

When Madzie finished with her spell, she walked back to the kitchen to see Magnus in the same place as last time, but his hand was clutching his stomach. There was a weird puddle next to him, which she was quick to clean up with her magic and kneel next to Magnus. When she saw his closer, she realised that Magnus had thrown up, remnants still around his mouth a little. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped his mouth and threw it in the bin.

“I hurt him. I promised I’d never hurt him, and I have.” Magnus said in-between sobs. He tried to keep them at bay, he really did. But he couldn’t anymore. He had hurt his Alexander. How could Alec ever forgive him for this? Alec would for sure want a divorce after this. Magnus wondered if it would be easier to just take off his ring, put it on the counter and leave. So, Alec wouldn’t have to awkwardly tell Magnus it was over.

“You didn’t mean to Mags.” Came a familiar, pained voice. Magnus looked up to see Alec stood in the doorway, eyes struggling to stay open (most likely from the head injury) and a concerned looking Max stood behind him.

“Uncle Alec, you need to go lie down, you need to rest.” Madzie protested. Alec stumbled his way to Magnus and stood above him, gesturing for him to stand up. Magnus made his way onto shaky legs and embraced Alec tightly.  

“Alexander, I am so sorry.” He sobbed onto his shoulder. Alec kept a gentle touch on the back of his head, whilst whispering a mixture of ‘sh’, ‘it’s alright baby’ and ‘I’m ok’. When Magnus finally stopped sobbing, he looked at Alec to see him almost fall asleep standing up. “Alright, you need to go and lie down. Come on.” Magnus said, gently moving and picking up his husband, bridal style.

“You finally got your revenge.” Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around Magnus. Anyone who wasn’t Magnus or Alec would’ve thought that Alec meant the injury being revenge, but Magnus knew better.

 

_Magnus drunkly unlocked the loft door and it swung open. “After you, Mr Lightwood-Bane.”_

_“No, after you Mr Lightwood-Bane.” Alec protested._

_“Fine, I’ll carry you like my bride.” Magnus mocked, attempting to pick him up._

_“Nuhuh, if anyone is the bride, it’s you.” Alec giggled and picked Magnus up. He protested, squirming in his arms._

_“No!! I wanted to carry you!” He pouted. Alec just chuckled and kissed him sloppily. “I will get my revenge.” He promised._

_“Yeah sure. But for now, how about we consummate this marriage?” Alec asked seductively, kissing Magnus again with more passion._

The next day, when Alec woke up again, he looked around to see Magnus sat on the bed next to him, but not touching him at all. He was as far away as he could get.

“Mags?” He asked. Magnus looked down at him and smiled, still not making any effort to touch him.

“Hey baby. How you feeling?” He asked softly.

“I still love you, before you start to freak out.” Alec said, and saw a little light going back to Magnus’ eyes. Had he really doubted that? “I want cuddles.” Alec pouted like a child and held his arms out. Magnus rolled his eyes lovingly and cuddled up to his Shadowhunter.

“I’m sorry Alexander. I shouldn’t have lashed out. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I swear, I’ll never do it again.” Magnus said, feeling a wave of guilt slush through him.

“Hey, enough of that. We were both angry. But it’s alright. _I’m_ alright.” He reassured him. Magnus looked up at him and kissed him gently.

“I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too Mags.”


End file.
